Tennotale
by OmegaArts13
Summary: After centuries of asleep, it is time Tenno awakens. However, elsewhere, a new story is starting to unveil itself... Undertale x Warframe AU. Are you prepared to delve in, reader? - Undertale and Warframe belong to their respective owners.
1. The Awakening

Chapter 01 – The Awakening

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the story. I have done research and planning based on this idea for a while now, and now decided to write it a bit. I might continue it in the future, but I don't expect this to be a long one.**

 **Warning : Contains SPOILERS about Warframe and Undertale. Also foul language, violence and blood. You have been now warned.**

Earth.

Several hundred years ago, it was a beautiful planet, bountiful of life.

Now, the planet has been mostly abandoned, all that remains are mutated jungles, roaming with Grineer forces, seeking to make the planet to their own. Whie nothing valuable should remain on the planet, in depths of the jungle, something would stir.

A group of Grineer soldiers would be wandering the jungle, exploring. The group would be composed of a four Lancers with a light blue battle armor and their commander, a soldier with similar grey armor and a long helmet. "...What are we exactly looking for Sir?" One of the Lancers would ask as they walk deeper to the jungle. "The tenno who escaped from Captain Vor earlier today. They cannot have gotten far", Commander would simply reply. "However, our orders are not to report to him but to straight to General Skuul". "To General Skuul?" Another lancer asks, tilting head in confusion. "Don't bother your head for a reason "why". Just focus on the mission", Commander then orders at the group continues their trek to deeper parts of the jungle.

After a hour of marching, Commander orders the group to stop. "What is it sir?" One of the lancers speak of, as Commander points forwards. Ahead of the group, there would be a remains of a Grineer lancer, covered in moss and with half of the body missing. "What in the Queen's name..." One of the lancers wonders, making his way closer to examine the corpse, brushing some moss away. "...He has been dead for quite some time now. Only bones remain, and cybernetics have rusted", he then states, looking at others. "Cause of death?" Commander asks. Lancer turns to face him. "Bladed object. Whatever it was had enough force to slash him clean in half-" Lancer says as something gleams behind him, in the distance.

In a next moment, a round, bladed and rapidly spinning blade would come visible, cutting deep into the Grineer Lancer and cleaving his body in half, leaving a bloody mess as the blade returns to where it came from. "Open fire!" Commander would call out as rest of the lancers, along with him, draw their weapons and start to shoot at the direction where the blade came from. "What the hell was that?!" Lancers ask, while Commander frowns. "Glaive of some kind... Seems that soldier got too close of something and was killed..." He then smirks underneath his mask. "Only Tenno wield weapon like that and could survive here." "Your orders sir?" A lancer would ask, while Commander motions forwards. "Ahead, of course. We found the Tenno we were looking for", he states as the group begins to make their way ahead, deeper to the jungle, past their deceased ally and the remains of the lancer.

Group would be at a edge as they move deeper to the forest. In every shadow, they could swear they see something moving there, but know that just opening fire would draw attention of their enemy. Yet, they felt like they were being watched. As half a hour have pass and the night falls, commander once more stops, looking surprised. "What is it sir?" One of the Lancers would whisper as commander points forward at something. At first, it would look like just a another rock or fallen tree covered in moss, but at closer inspection it would be a ship of some kind – ancient, and crashed. "Ship... And old one", lancer mutters, getting closer in order to examine it. "...Looks like Orokin origin, but it is not operational." Commander looks around. "...We must be getting close of something then", he speaks, as the glaive once more flies out of nowhere, severing head of the lancer before returning to the shadows. Once more, group opens fire at the shadows. "...It is playing with us, picking us one by one..." Lancers speak, looking around, getting paranoid, though Commanders resolve remains steeled. "Do not separate from the group again. It has so far only attacked when we have been away from the rest", he then orders. "R-roger", both of the remaining lancers speak at the same time, as they make their way deeper to the forest. On a tree branch, a humanoid figure would watch them as they move.

It would not take long until the group reach a cave. At first, it would not look too much different to ones they had seen before. But as they moved forwards, the stone walls would be soon replaced by a smooth white ones, and moss would give room for golden ornaments. "...Orokin designs. What is the meaning of this?" Commander wonders, as they head further inside.

Soon, the group finds themselves from secluded room, with pods, arranged so that they look like lotus flower, stuck at the middle of the room in water. "Seems we hit a jackpot... This is a Orokin chamber that somehow has gone unnoticed so far", one of the lancer speaks. "Indeed. With this, General Skuul's reputation is sure to reach even the Queens", commander agrees. As he takes a step forwards, he teleports to his right, just in time to avoid a round blade flying from behind the group. "I was prepared this time, Tenno", commander states, turning to face his attacker as the ring-blade returns.

Figure would grab the returning blade in air from a handle middle of the blade. It would be a feminine humanoid figure, with a sleek armor coloured in light red, different hues of pale and dark gray, and golden metallic ornaments visible, even if darkened by time. The shoulder-piece itself would be different design, more flower-like, curving towards the figures sleek helmet. "...A Warframe", Commander says, smirking. "And Orokin one top of that. This is much better price than I could had hoped for." Warframe would stay silent, not saying a word, as lancers and commander keep their aims at it. "Open fire!"

As Lancers open fire, warframe would jump high in air, throwing her glaive at one of the lancers, leaving a deep gash to his chest as the grineer falls lifeless to the ground. As this happen, Warframe itself would land right behind the other lancer. "I got you now!" Lancer calls out, aiming at Warframe. "Fool! Dodge!" Commander calls out, but too late. The returning glaive would cleave the last lancer in half, with blood spraying to the floors and coating the glaive with it. Commander frowns a bit. "I see. You don't have any guns with you, only that blade. Otherwise you would had shot us already", he then states, before aiming his rifle at the pods. Warframe turns her attention at the commander in a instant and hurls the glaive. Behind his mask, commander smirks.

In a next blink of an eye, commander would change places with the Warframe, causing the glaive slash the Warframe instead of hitting the Grineer, making it kneel down. Commander would make his way closer the pods, with cocky smirk on his face under his mask. "It's over now", he then states as he starts to force one the pods open. "This is what you are protecting, isn't it?" he asks. Warframe would not be moving, as the pod is forced open. Inside, would be a humanoid figure, a girl, wearing a green bodysuit. "...What is this?" Commander asks, looking confused for a moment. "THIS is what that thing was protecting, why?" He asks, before aiming his gun down. "No matter. It won't be needed-" Commander says, before his arm is severed by the throwing disk, making him roar in pain and turn to face his attacker.

The Warframe would be standing again, ignoring its injured arm as the disk returns to it. "You just don't know when to stay down do you?!" Commander snaps, picking his gun from the ground and aiming it straight at the warframe, who aims her palm at him. Before he can fire, a unknown force would throw him back, making him collide with the wall behind him and hitting ground. "Kh... What was... That? I didn't even see the attack..." He speaks, coughing up blood from his cracked mask as he reaches to his side, pulling out a pistol. As he aims it at the Warframe, his eyes widen for a moment.

To commanders surprise, Warframe would now be holding a gun as well, one he had not seen before. A pistol, ornamented with gold, with red markings on black and white background. Commander would now be furious, thinking that the Warframe was playing him for a fool, only using its blade. "Curse you!" Commander then swears as he pulls the trigger of his gun, firing two shots at once at the Warframe. Frame would however pull out its glaive and deflect bullets to the side, before aiming a pistol at the commander and pulling the trigger, firing a single energy shot at him – painting the white wall behind him with blood, before falling to knee and dropping the gun to the ground.

Silence would fill the hall as the Warframe stops moving, and the Grineer's blood would flow at the room. Then, the human from the pod begins to stir, before opening her red eyes. She stares at the roof for a moment, still bit dizzy after so sudden awakening, before closing them again. Not long after her eyes shoot wide open as she snaps completely awake, sitting up and looking around the room, with warframe and a corpses of the grineer. "...What in the... Where am I?" She asks, looking around, before trying to stand up, stumbling.

As she stumbles, Warframe would quickly make her way to her and catch her before she can fall to the ground. "...Thanks?" She thanks, looking at the figure who inclines her head. Chara tilts her head a bit, looking at the Warframe, who lowers her back to ground, sitting at the edge of water. Chara looks around the room, at the Grineer, and then at Warframe. "You killed them?" She asks, to which Warframe nods. "In order to protect me?" Warframe nods again. "Why?" She then asks. This makes Warframe go even more silent than it was already, not sure how to answer to the question. "Well, I guess ask that later", she says, scratching back of her head and sighs. "...I wonder how many years I have been sleeping", she then wonders, looking at the roof. Warframe would be just shaking her head to the question, unsure. "Well, I guess we find out that later", she says, shrugging it off, before offering her hand to the Warframe. "I'm Chara, by to way", she then introduces herself. Warframe looks around a moment, before using blood to write something to the ground, two words.

Banshee Umbra.

Chara would look at the letters, nodding. "Banshee... The Silent One, if my memory serves me right", she then says, smiling and offering her hand to the Warframe. "Let's try to get along!" Banshee just silently nods, shaking Chara's hand as two head movement from the entrance. "Wowie! I have never seen a place like this before, have you Sans?" voice calls out. "No, but stay on your guard Paps, just in case. The Grineer might be here", other voice says. Banshee would automatically assume a stance for combat and move front of Chara, the glaive and pistol ready. Chara looks at the glaive a bit. "Wait, that's the one the Dax used to wield, Orvius... But why it looks so familiar?" She wonders, as two figures become visible. Two cybernetic skeletons, a tall one wielding a staff and with orange scarf, and a shorter one with two floating sentinels, shaped like a dragon's skulls.

Awkward silence would fill the chamber, which is then abruptly broken by the taller skeleton. "Sans, look! Is that..." Sans nods. "Yep. A Warframe." "No, behind it!" Papyrus corrects. Sans looks again, now noticing Chara. "Oh. OH." Sans says, looking surprised by this. "Why there is a Tenno in here?" He asks, looking around. Chara narrows her eyes, standing up, staggering at first, but then stands tall while crossing her arms. "And how you know what I am?" She asks, trying to sound as imposing as she can – but fails as she nearly falls over, only to be caught by Banshee Umbra. "Simple. We have a lot books about the long-lost Orokin Civilization", Sans says. Frisk blinks a bit. "Uh... Long lost?" She asks, now confused. "Yep. Orokin Civilization, and the Tenno, vanished several hundred years ago", Sans states, catching Chara off-guard. She looks at the Frame next to her. "...She has been guarding me several hundred years, alone? Why?" She wonders, looking thoughtful, and at the same time surprised.

"...Anyhow, we should leave. There are several Grineer heading this way", Sans explains. "We got a landing craft nearby, we can use it." "Alright, but there you have to explain this!" Chara says. Papyrus smiles. "Allright!" He then calls out, picking Chara up and holding her on his arms. "Let's get going!" He announces before running away. Banshee stares a moment, before running after two, now seeming to panic. Sans chuckles as the Sentinels pick him up and fly after the group.

As the chamber has been left empty, a purple hologram of a robed figure appears at middle of the room, holding a staff, looking at empty pods. "...THE SLEEPER HAS AWOKEN... FIND THE CHILD OF THE VOID..." figure then speaks with a glitchy voice, before fading out again, leaving a silent chamber behind.

 **Notes : I had the Grineer Lancers and Commander speak fluent english to make understanding them easier. I hope you liked the chapter. Based on responses I get, I might continue the story, sooner or later.**


	2. The Cephalon

Chapter 02 – The Cephalon

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Warning : SPOILERS AHEAD!**

After leaving the ruins, group, led by Papyrus carrying Chara, would be making their way through the forest, followed by worried Banshee and Sans. As they move ahead towards the skeleton's vessel, Sans peers at the warframe a moment. "So... Do you know how that one is moving?" Sans then asks, looking at Chara and Papyrus, while Chara just blinks. "What you mean?" "Well... I have heard that at least in the past, Warframes were just controlled remotely by the Tenno... And I somehow doubt you are one controlling it?" Sans explains, though Chara thinks this a bit. "Honestly, I am not sure. My memory is still bit cloudy..." She explains. Banshee meanwhile stays quiet, before running front of Papyrus to stop him from going ahead.

"What is it? We are almost back at the ship-" Papyrus asks as explosion echoes from the forest. "...Uh, Sans... You think that was..." Papyrus asks, looking at his brother who frowns. "Seems that the Grineer found our ship..." He says, shaking his head. "We need to find a another way to get off this rock, Earths forest are not exactly safe to stay at", he explains, looking around as he projects from a device on his palm a virtual map. "Let's see... There are few Grineer bases here, but I am not certain if they would have a ship we could... Appropriate", Sans wonders, as something begins to happen to his maps projection.

At first, image would be glitchy as it speaks. "-llo? -one the-?" Voice asks as signal keeps breaking, as Sans tries to adjust the map. "Wow, reception is really bad here", he says as he starts to stabilize the signal. "-this better not be just some Grineer again", voice speaks as Sans manages to make connection stable. Image feed however would still be unstable. "Who is this?" Sans asks, but would not get a answer right away. "Oh. There is someone actually there. Thank the stars, I thought I would be stuck on here forever..." Voice speaks. "My name is Gast, and I need your help if you can. You see, while I have been trying to get help so I can leave this rock, I have drawn attention of some Grineer. Luckily, they have yet to find my exact location..." There would be a moment of silence. "But, It will be only matter of time before I am discovered." "Sorry pal, would like to help, but we are also trying to find a way out from here", Sans would point out. "The Grineer destroyed our ship so we got no way to leave from here." "More the reason to find me! I got a ship you can use", Gast points out. Sans and Chara looks at each other, while Papyrus smirks. "Wowie! Really?!" Papyrus asks, suddenly really excited. "If it means I can get off from this rock, sure", Gast simply replies. "I send you my coordinates now", he then replies as a green dot appears to Sans' map. Shorter skeleton looks at the point a moment. "It is not too far from here..." Sans thinks aloud, checking also Grineer base locations on the map. "And it is away from the Grineer forces. This might work", he then says, looking at the rest. "Well, let's get going, then?" he asks, to which others nod as the group heads out.

As they move, Sans keeps his eye socket on the map, carefully planning how they move, while Banshee keeps track on the Grineer's movements, arm still injured from the last fight with them back at the chamber. Papyrus still carries Chara around. It would not take a long however for Sans to find the place they were instructed to go to, though the group stares what they found with mixed emotions.

Front of them, there would be a landing craft, covered by moss over the passing centuries, explaining how it was noticed for so long. "Ah! I can see you!" Gast's voice would come out from Sans' map. "One moment, I open the door for you..." As Gast finishes speaking, a door would begin to slide open, brushing the moss aside in process. "There we go!" Gasts voice would speak. As group begins to make their way to the vessel, Banshee would stop for a moment and turn around. "What is it?" Sans asks, looking at the Warframe, who has drawn out now both her pistol and glaive, ready to fight.

From the forest, a shadowy, hooded figure makes his way towards them, staff strapped to his back now while wielding an unusual weapon : A sword with hooked chain attached to its handle. As figure walks closer, it grabs the chain of the weapon and starts to spin it while holding the blade from handle. "Oh no", Gast speaks, as the ship begins to shake. "Everyone, get aboard, we are blasting off as soon as possible!" It then commands. "But what about you?" Chara asks, looking around. "Don't worry – I have been onboard the ship this whole time, but we need to leave, now!" Sans and Papyrus quickly rush in, but Banshee stays outside a moment longer, firing her gun at the figure. Before bullet however can reach him he deflects it with his blade. As this happens, Banshee jumps inside the ship as the door closes and the landing craft begins to hover in air, before blasting off to the space, leaving the hooded figure behind in a blink of a eye.

Inside the ship, no-one had really time to prepare the sudden take-off, and would had stumbled to the ground as ship blasted off to the space. "Everyone alright?" Sans asks as he pushes himself up while holding back of his skull, muttering. "All Right here!" Papyrus announces, looking at Chara who looks more dizzy than anything else. "Can someone make the world stop spinning..." She asks, before shaking her head, while Banshee just pushes herself up, staying silent as usual. As group is adjusting themselves to the vessel, a white sentinel with golden ornaments and a glowing purple eye would make its way to them. "Greetings. My name is Gast", it then speaks. Everyone stares at the Cephalon, unsure what to say about the sight. "Please, do not be alarmed. I am the Ship's Cephalon, but I can also communicate with you through this Sentinel. Easier to speak to this one than a purple glowing cube in a screen, correct?" Gast asks as Sentinel floats around, scanning four. "Still, when I was waiting for someone to find me, this was not what I had in mind... Two "Monsters", Tenno and an Orokin Era Warframe", it then speaks, hovering back to its place.

"So why you needed anyone to get onboard you if you are linked to the ship?" Sans asks, looking around the vessel. "Everything seems to be intact here." "Well, less than you think", Gast admits. "While I got most my equipment online, there are only so much you can do when remotely controlling a Sentinel, who don't have any limbs", he begins. "My foundry system needs a new drive, mod collection is a mess and don't get me started of the that infested mess needed to keep ship functions active..." Cephalon lists. Sans stares at the sentinel a bit. "Wait, Infested?" he asks, noticing a door with some growth on it. "Yes. That part of the ship contains the life-support systems... As much as I'd like to get rid of it, those are absolutely necessary to maintain life support of the ship", it explains. "However, it cannot spread further than that room, so it is contained." "Glad to hear", Sans says, before thinking. "What was that thing back at the forest?" He then asks. Gast would stay quiet a moment. "...I wish I'd knew", he then says. "What you mean?" Sans asks, narrowing his sockets. "When it showed up , ships sensors sent me an alarm", Gast begins to explain. "While I am not exactly sure -what- it was, one thing was clear... It was a Warframe", he says, as he projects an image, similar to weapon used by the Warframe from before. "Based on my sensors readings, weapon it was carrying was highly customized variant of weapon known as Lacera." "Lacera?" Sans asks, looking at the image. "Yes. Lacera is a special weapon of Tenno origin. It is a sword that utilized electricity on its attack, and has a chain attached to its handle that can be used to increase the weapon range", Gast confirms. "However, such weapon is not too rare, so using it to locate the wielder is not a possible option." Sans sigs. "Well, it is something to go by."

"So, what are we doing now?" Chara asks, looking at the group. Sans smiles. "Simple. We got a Relay nearby, hidden from the direct line of a sight, to serve as our personal city", Sans states. "We are heading there to do some recovering and to introduce you to our leaders", Sans explains. "And maybe we learn why that Warframe is following you... They are usually used as just weapons, right?" The last comment seems to hit Banshee Umbra hard, and Warframe just glares at Sans' direction, before walking away. "...Is it something I said?" Sans asks, raising his brow a bit. Chara looks after the Warframe as well. "I... Am not sure?" She then replies. Papyrus would make his way after the Warframe. "I go see what is the matter, I'll be back in a moment!" He calls out as he goes to look for the Banshee.

It would not take long for taller skeleton to find it. Banshee would had seated down to a corner and curled up to a ball, though would still be staying quiet. Papyrus blinks at this a moment before sighing and smiling a bit as he makes his way closer. Banshee stares at Papyrus a moment, but stays still silent as ever. "...Can I sit here?" Papyrus asks, to which Banshee just replies with a silent nod. As Papyrus sits down he looks at the Warframe. "...Did what Sans said upset you?" He then asks. Banshee would not respond this time. "If he did, I am sure he didn't mean to", Papyrus explains. "Sans can be sometimes irresponsible, but he never wants to hurt someone's feelings." Banshee just stares at Papyrus a moment, before looking at her injured arm and using her "blood" to write something to floor. "Not "Someone". Tool." Papyrus blinks at this. "Sans did tell me that the Warframes were created by the Orokin as a weapons, but without someone to operate them they could not move. Though you can, right?" Papyrus asks, to which Banshee nods. "See? You are not just a tool then! You even have emotions! That means you aren't a tool, you are a person!" Papyrus says, smiling. Warframe stares at the cybernetic skeleton a moment, but then nods. "Though, how did you get stuck inside a Warframe…?" He asks. Banshee does not answer to this, and just stares at the wall again.

Back on the earth, Warframe that tried to reach the group would be watching at the stars, frowning. "They got away", it then speaks, looking at something. After a while, he just seems to nod. "I agree. They can run away, but they cannot hide from us-" He speaks, but is cut short as Grineer solider opens fire at him. "I WAS MIDDLE OF CONVERSATION HERE!" Warframe snaps, sending a wave of dark purple energy at the Grineer, which then transforms into a barbed chains, anchoring them to the ground. As the Grineer struggles, warframe walks to him and draws out a pistol from his belt, aiming it at the Grineer's skull point-blank before firing, painting rocks behind the soldier red with blood. "All this time and still they have no manners..." Warframe mutters, as he opens a portal, and walks through it, vanishing as soon as he had arrived.

 **Next Time : The Relay "New Home"!**

 **Notes : For the "Banshee Umbra", I am using Banshee Prime with Sonority Skin, equipped with Prime's ornamental dress and shoulder-piece. For those who wonder.**

 **Those who are not familiar with the game : "Sentinels" are small floating machines that Tenno can equip for missions as companions. There are many models, but in this case we have "Helios Prime".**


End file.
